Pokemon Ash and Serena's adventure
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Ash and Serena get together and journey through Kalos but not before ash introduced her to all his friends please leave nice reviews


id:11718648

It's a beautiful morning in Kalos Serena though was still sleeping while her mother was doing dishes before sending up her flechinder to wake up Serena by pecking on her head. "Okay I'm up I'm up but how many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?" Asked Serena.

"Flech?" Responded flechender.

(Well the rest of the beginning is cannon so let's for my sanity skip to where Ash met Serena)

(Santalune city during Ash's First Gym battle)

"Pikachu use electric iron tail on the ice and then on surskit" said Ash as Pikachu used volt tackle then iron tail to create a cloud of diamond dust to reduce visibility then went in for the K.O. Which happened to only take one hit.

"Surskit is unable to battle the winner is Pikachu" said the ref.

Viola recalled Surskit and decided that Ash had won as his Pikachu alone would be a problem for her other Pokemon. "I give up as I see no point in continuing when your Pikachu could take out my strongest with one hit" said Viola.

The ref shook her head in shock. "The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town" said the ref.

"Congratulations Ash" said a blushing Serena.

"Thank you miss" said Ash not remembering her yet. "May I ask your name?" He asked.

"My name is Serena" said Serena with a smile as the memories of the little girl he saved when he was younger started to come back.

"I missed you Serena I mean it's been a long time and well look at you now your very beautiful" said Ash as he leaned in making her freeze in shock before he gently kissed her on the lips shocking her even more yet not enough for her to return the kiss. Ash then pulled away. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"No I wouldn't like it I would love it as I love you Ash Ketchum" responded Serena.

Ash then was given his badge by Viola before he Serena, Clemont and Bonnie walked out of the gym and went to the nearest Pokemon centre to make a few calls. Once he arrived at the Pokemon centre he picked up Serena bridal style to the video phones before gently putting her down next to him and calling his mom who answered right away.

"Hello Ketchum residence" said Delia not seeing the image yet as she hadn't turned on the screen.

"Hello mom it's me" said Ash before his mom turned on the screen and camera.

"Hi honey how are you doing?" Asked Delia.

"I'm good mom I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Serena I will bring her home with me after the Kalos league so you can meet her in person and then we will decide what we are doing afterwords" said Ash.

"Hi Mrs Ketchum" said Serena to the now shocked Delia.

After a few moments of silence Delia finally spoke up with tears in her eyes. "I'm proud of you honey and it's nice to meet you Serena you be good to my boy and please remind him to call me once in a while" said Delia.

"I will Mrs Ketchum" said Serena before Ash ended the call and called up Brock.

"Hello Brock how are you?" Asked Ash.

"I'm good Ash it's been a while where are you now?" Asked Brock.

"I'm in Santalune City in the Kalos region and this beautiful young lady next to me is my girlfriend Serena" said Ash as he hugged the now blushing Serena.

"Oh a challenger came to the gym just now and my dads Pokemon are tired so I got to go but congratulations Ash stop by sometime" said Brock as he hung up.

Ash then got a smile on his face before he called the Charicific valley to which Liza answered. "Hello this is the Charicific valley Liza speaking. Oh hey Ash how are you?" Asked Liza.

"Hi Liza can you send my Charizard over to Santalune city in the Kalos region I'm going to need him for a few things" said Ash.

"Ok he's on his way to you now he should be there soon" said Liza.

Ash then led Serena outside the Pokemon centre where soon they say an orange blur approaching them fast soon the blur stopped moving but by that time it was standing right in front of them.

"Hello Charizard it has been a while" said Ash only to get a flamethrower to the face.

Shocked at what Ash's Charizard had just done she only thought of one thing she could do. "Are you alright my love?" Asked a worried Serena.

"Yea I'm fine it's just Charizard's way of saying hi to me" said Ash as he cleaned his face. "This is Charizard he has been my friend since I was in the Kanto region and Charizard this is my Girlfriend Serena" said Ash as Charizard Bowed to Serena. "Now Charizard I have one favour to ask can you take us to a few places like Pewter City, Cerulean city, Pallet town, Littleroot, and Twinleaf town so Serena can meet our old friends?" Asked Ash.

Charizard Nodded. "Come on let's climb on Charizard's back" said Ash as he helped Serena up onto Charizard's back before climbing on himself and holding onto her and Charizard. "Let's go to Pewter city" said Ash as Charizard took off toward Pewter city.

Time skip 5 hours and landing in Pewter city

Charizard slowed down and got ready to land before Ash asked him to land in front of the Gym. Once Charizard landed Ash and Serena climbed down then Ash returned Charizard to his pokeball and walked through the doors of the gym with a smile. "Brock I Ash Ketchum from Pallet town challeng you to a Pokemon battle" said Ash meanwhile Brock just face palmed before deciding to respond.

"Well Ash nice to see you again and sure we can have a one on one I haven't had a decent challenge since I got back. Go geodude"said Brock.

"Go Pikachu finish this quick with electric iron tail" said Ash as Pikachu started of with volt tackle then as the attack was about to land span around and slammed geodude to the ground effectively knocking him out with one hit.

"Well it looks like Dawns combination lessons have helped you lots" said Brock.

"Yes but well I was kinda holding back in the leagues as I knew there was more to do and well I could have used better strategies like when I faced Tobias I could have called Charizard but I didn't" said Ash. "That reminds me Tobias will be stopping by for a one on one rematch" he finished as Tobias opened the doors and smiled.

"It's been a while Ash are you ready for this?" Said Tobias.

"Yes Tobias I am. Go Charizard are you ready buddy?" Asked Ash earning a nod from Charizard.

"Go Darkrai" called out Tobias as he threw dark raid pokeball.

"I guess I will be the official ref for this match" said Brock. "This will be a one on one match between legendary master Tobias and Ash from Pallet" said Brock as he backed out of the way.

"Darkrai finish this with Dark pulse" said Tobias as Darkrai launched a beam of black rings at Charizard.

Ash only smiled before calling out a move only Dialga was known to know. "Charizard show how you surpassed the legendary Dialga and use Roar of Time to counter" said Ash as Charizard roared and launched a blue beam from his mouth easily pushing the dark pulse back as if it was nothing eventually hitting dark rai and making him pant.

"Dark rai are you able to continue?" Asked Tobias only receiving a weak nod from Dark rai. "Use Dark void" said Tobias as Dark rai created a void beneath Charizard trying to suck it in and put it to sleep.

"Charizard use incinerate followed by a combination flame charge dragon tail or as I like to call it dragon tail fire charge" called as as Charizard used the three moves so perfectly that the incinerate was absorbed into the void and Charizard was surrounded by fire while his tail glowed green before he raced to dark rai at break neck speeds and slammed his tail in Dark rai's face effectively knocking him out.

"It looks like the winner is Ash" said Brock. "One thing though the roar of time isn't that Dialga's special?" Asked Brock.

"Yes it is when I was on my way here I scanned Charizard's moves and found he learns that he learned those moves so while on the way I called the Charicific valley and found out Dialga challenged my Charizard who won and in return was taught that move I guess Dialga found out about the articuno battle" said Ash.

"Well I guess things are going to be interesting considering you have a legendary Charizard on your team" said Brock.

"You are right about that but he is only on my team until I return to Santalune city as he has a family of charmander to take care of so we better head to our next destination" said Ash as he grabbed Serena's hand and walked out with Charizard happily in tow before climbing on and flying to Cerulean city and landing in front of the gym. Ash then helped Serena off of Charizard the gym where they saw Misty swimming. "HEY MISTY" yelled Ash quickly gaining Mistys attention and getting her to jump out of the pool.

"Hey Ash how are you I haven't seen you in a long time" said Misty.

"Yea it has. I'm good I actually came here to introduce you to my Girlfriend Serena" said Ash as Serena Bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Serena I'm happy for the two of you" said Misty.

"Thank you Misty and it's nice to meet you too" responded Serena.

Ash then led Serena back outside where they climbed on Charizard who was waiting patiently for them before the headed back to Pallet town where they landed in front of Professor Oaks Pokemon Lab where Ash asked Charizard to go see his kids for the night and come back in the morning then he walked in the Lab where he was greeted by Professor Oak who was eating.

"Why hello there Ash what brings you by?" Asked Professor Oak.

"I came by to introduce you to my girlfriend" said Ash.

"Hello Professor Oak I'm Serena me and Ash just got together" said Serena.

"Well I am sure surprised to see Ash has a girlfriend… Wait did you say Serena? Are you the same Serena that went to my Pokemon day camp when you and Ash were younger?" Asked Oak.

"Yes that's when Ash Protected me" said Serena.

"Well I'll be it must be your destiny to be together" said Professor Oak.

"Well destiny or not I love Serena with all my heart and am thinking of taking a break from my journey after the Kalos league maybe a year or two of relaxing alongside Serena will be just what I need" said Ash shocking Professor Oak and Serena.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU WILL NOT BE GIVING UP ON YOUR DREAM JUST BECAUSE OF ME I mean I will follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to BUT I will not allow you to just give up on your dreams" said Serena a little mad that he would give up on his dreams but at the same time found it sweet.

"Ok I was just going to take a year or two to just be with you and maybe get ready to get married one day" said Ash as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.


End file.
